castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Belmont (Lords of Shadow)
Victor Belmont is a character from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. He is a descendant of Gabriel Belmont, although his exact relation is currently unknown. Victor claims he is the last of his lineage. Background As Hooded Man: "A man with an unknown face walks swiftly through the city avoiding the wandering dark forces. '' ''Zobek noticed the enormous power emanating from from his being, a power different from that of Satan's acolytes, a power even more familiar...What is his identity? where does his energy come from?'' What activities is he conducting in the city? Soon there will be an answer to all of these questions."'' As Victor Belmont: "Following the destruction of the Brotherhood of Light by Dracula, the surviving members gathered to begin the search for a new leader to guide them: the last descendent of Simon Belmont. Over the following centuries, the Belmonts commanded the Brotherhood awaiting the return of the Prince of Darkness. Victor Belmont is, at this time, the last member of his illustrious lineage and the current leader of the Brotherhood. It is a position he has earned by proving he has the valor and honor necessary in the cause, as well as complete devotion to safeguarding human lives. Holy relics are in his power, carried by Gabriel in his fight against the Lords of Shadow, which were collected following an endless search through the ruins of the castle. On this day, the destiny of mankind will depend on the most important decision ever taken by this soldier of God. '' ''Will he be able to set aside his beliefs and prejudice for the good of humanity?" Appearance Victor's appearance is a mix of ancient and modern. He wears a green vest with brass fittings over a white coat with a hood. Beneath this he wears a white tunic or button-shirt. In terms of armor he wears steel leggings and a matching left full-arm gauntlet, with a leather glove on his right hand. He wears two belts, one of which holds the gauntlet in place. His trousers appear to be green lizard skin, under leather chaps. Most notably, he also appears to have at least two tattoos, one on his chest and one on his right arm. Victor's face is heavily scarred, one over his right eye and the bridge of his noses, and one under his left eye. His right eye is apparently permanently closed by his scarification. He also has a full beard and mustache. Powers and Abilities Victor's great power is noted by both Dracula and Zobek, making him stand out even among his ancestors as one of the more powerful members of the Belmont Clan. Victor wields a Combat Cross, which appears to be an almost exact replica of the one Dracula used as Gabriel, though much smaller. He shows great prowess with the weapon, using many techniques seen by members of the Belmont clan and is able to easily hold his own against the monsters of Satan's army and even Dracula himself. Victor is not limited to his Combat Cross, and possesses magical items to enhance his abilities. He has replicas of, or even possibly the original relics, of the Cyclone Boots, and the Seraph Shoulders, allowing him to make quick dashes and double jump. He holds great physical strength, able to smash an entire floor in with a single punch, and that was with his normal hand and not his gauntlet covered one, and he is able to use the Belmont's Earthquake and Tremor Punches, only with much more devastating results. Victor has access to some of the same sub-weapons Gabriel once used, including Holy Water, and Silver Daggers, and he is able to use their enhanced forms of the holy shield and dagger wave seemingly without need of Light or Shadow Magic. He also holds two unique crystals. A golden one that when shattered creates several stone monoliths that infuse him with magical power that causes him to grow at least three times his own height and width, greatly increasing his physical power and durability, though the spell can be broken if the stones are destroyed. The second crystal, being used as a last resort, is a Dark Crystal that summons the demon within it, and while it would normally allow Victor to destroy any weaker monsters instantly, the demon was easily killed when used against Dracula. Victor is schooled in the arcane arts and knows how to create sigils that can bind and weaken even Dracula's great power and knows of the way to challenge Satan's Acolytes in Latin. Creation and Development The appearance of Victor appears to be based on a character design from the initial development stages of the first Lords of Shadow. The design was originally intended for Simon Belmont, but was later scrapped as a less barbaric design for the new protagonist (Gabriel) was requested. The design was also not reused for ''Mirror of Fate'' since a depiction more reminiscent of Simon's incarnation in Castlevania Chronicles was chosen. He first appeared in the trailer revealed at Gamescon 2013, where he confronts Dracula in a church. After revealing his identity, he proceeds to engage Dracula in combat. Trivia *Like many of the Belmont clan from the Lords of Shadow games, he wears a gauntlet on his left arm. His boots are reminiscent of the Cyclone Boots that Gabriel Belmont wore in the first game. *Victor obtained all his relics and weapons, his boots, Seraph Shoulders, Silver Daggers, Holy Water, and Dark Crystal from exploring the remains of Dracula's castle. **It's possible Victor's boots, gauntlet and wings are the original Cyclone Boots, Dark Gauntlet, and Seraph Wings once used by Gabriel Belmont, only heavily modified over the years, as a city memorial note reveals the Cyclone Boots were excavated and Victor's own background reveals he searched the ruins of Dracula's castle to find his old weapons. But seeing as he never uses the powers of either the gauntlet or boots, they are probably not the same. *His boss fight parallels the fight with Cornel in the first Lords of Shadow. Both grow larger and use enchanted stones around the battle field that prove to be their weakness. References Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters Category:Belmont Clan Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Human Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses